October Six
by pigows
Summary: Cassie has a promising future on her away but will They let it happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own FlashFoward. Only the OCs (Cassie, Mat and Jay.)

* * *

October Sixth. This day will probably become a new chapter in all of History books.

The blackout, the flashforwards, the reason, the consequences… it was now more important than anything else. It was everywhere and everyone wanted to discuss is. "What did you see?" had become the new "How is the weather?". Everyone was going crazy about the future. And so was I.

Not because it worried me. No… Never. But because what I saw changed things between us and because of this change I couldn't see how my flash would become real. How _we_ would become real and then become nothing.

During those 137 seconds, I saw him breaking up with me.

_"I love you, Cassie, but, I'm sorry, I've got to leave you. It's for your own good."_

_"No! Don't do that! Please, you can't leave, Mathew!" I screamed those words as if the screaming would take all the pain away._

_"I've go to. It's not an option. They didn't give me one."_

_"Who?"_

_"They. Look, I don't have much time."_

_"What? They didn't give you that either?"_

_"Actually, they didn't." He kissed me, desperately as if that was the last kiss he would ever give to anyone. "I love you. I'll always will."_

_"Like when you said we would always be together?"_

_"No... Like when you tell me you'll love me forever." He looked me in the eyes and, for the times since I've met him, he didn't look to any other direction as I stared back. He opened my hand and left something there. "So you'll always remember me." He kissed me once more and then left, walking slowly, asking me to follow him and stop him. He didn't want to leave and everything was telling me this._

During the three weeks that followed the blackout, he avoided me. And I couldn't blame him. He knew why he was leaving me and it was probably frightening. But we had to talk about it. We had to discuss things and find a way out.

So I went to the only place where he couldn't avoid me: his house roof.

"Hm… Hi, Jay!"

"Hey! Hm... I don't know how to say this, Cassie, but, he said he didn't want to talk to you."

"I know. He's been telling me this for three weeks, But I _need_ to talk to him, Jay."

"Okay. You can go upstairs and talk to him. But, Cassie, be nice, ok? What he saw… It wasn't very nice."

"Yeah. I know. I saw the same thing." I ran up the stairs and opened the door, without knocking.

"Leave, Cassie." He said from the roof. "Please."

I ignored him and sat by his side. As I sat, he stared at me, as I kept looking to the horizon, waiting for him to talk. I knew he would sooner or later.

"What I saw, hm… what _we_ saw… it is not what keeps me so far away, It's the reason why I was standing there that scares me. It was something terrible. Terrible enough for me to break up with you like that. And, hm…, I'm sorry, you know? For what I did in that flashforward. I didn't mean to break your heart, Cassie, I was just trying to save you and protect you."

"From what?"

"It doesn't matter now." A laugh escaped from his mouth, full of worrying and horror. "They already came after me. They gave me a choice, you know? Just to make it look like they are kind and stuff. But I know better than they do how it'll end. And I'm scared. Because I don't wanna pass through all those things and I don't wanna hurt, Cassie. And I know I will. _A lot_. So, I know why you came here. I know it wasn't to ask me who they are or what they want from me. You came here because of _your_ future and I understand it. But it's _my_ future too and, because of that, I say no."

"And I say yes."

"If you could only see things from my perspective… They are gonna use you Cassie just to get things from. I can't let them hurt you. It's gonna be better this way."

"You don't have to be a hero, ok? I don't care about who they are or what they are gonna do as long as we're together, Mat."

"Stop being so young and teenager and stupid and selfish, Cassie! It's not only about you! It's about me too. I _need_ to be a hero for someone, ok? And I wanna be _your_ hero because that's the only thing I can be for you. I don't wanna hurt you and I don't wanna see them hurting you because of me. And the only way to avoid is to pretend you mean nothing at all to me." He took a deep breathe, preparing himself to what he was about to say. "And you already mean nothing to me."

He stood up and got inside his bedroom, leaving me there, in pieces. The tears rolled over my face and there was nothing I could do to control them.

_"No... Like when you tell me you'll love me forever."_

Why was it so easy for him to lie? Why was it so easy for him to crash my heart? Why was it so easy for him to leave me? Why?

* * *

April Twenty-ninth was probably becoming part of books as well, but I didn't care.

I had nothing to wait for. I had no future to be concerned anymore. I didn't have to deal with my flash because someone had already done that for me. I didn't have expectations or the will to see what was coming next. All I wanted was him. All I wanted was not to feel so young, so teenager, so stupid, so selfish.


End file.
